Love and Distruction
by ellie-dragonveelaprincess
Summary: A "what if" story. No Michael, Mia and Josh together, Nicholas wants Mia. Set when Mia finds out about being a princess. Better summary soon. ABANDONED.
1. October 1: Mia

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own _The Princess Diaries._ I just own the plot and a few of the characters. Meg Cabot owns the characters and book series while Disney owns the movies.

Based off of the movies with some of the characters that didn't appear in the movie.

**Summary: **Mia never knew Michael because he doesn't exist in my story. Mia has just found out that she is a princess and is about to meet Nicholas for the first time. But will Nicholas be able to win her heart when it already belongs to Josh?

**AN: **Each chapter switches POVs. The main POVs are Mia and Nicholas. But Lily's and other people's will appear here and there.

* * *

_**October 1, 2000**_

Well, I've just found out that I am the princess of Genovia. Thanks Dad, for telling me this wonderful news.

Not.

At least I can tell Josh without him laughing. I bet he'll have _some _sympathy for me. Ever since he started going out with me last month, he's been the best. I can talk to him about everything and he can talk to me about everything.

I am currently at the zoo, in the penguin exhibit. For some reason, the penguins make me calmer.

Then, I heard voices. They were my dad and some guy that I hadn't met before.

"My Mia is a very wonderful girl Nicholas," Dad said. "I bet that you'll be very entertained while we are having dinner tonight."

"I bet that I will," the other person said, I presumed that he was Nicholas. "I have quite a few sisters myself and _they_ are _very_ enjoyable and entertaining to be around." He chuckled.

"Dad?" I came out of my hiding spot and stepped in front of my dad and this "Nicholas" dude.

"Oh, there you are Mia," he said. "Mia, this is Nicholas. Nicholas, this is my daughter Mia."

Nicholas stepped up to me, kissed my hand, and bowed. I giggled and curtsied.

"Nice to meet you Nicholas," I giggled.

"The pleasure is all mine Mia," he said.

"Well, Nicholas, I trust that you can bring Mia to the Plaza safe and sound?" Dad asked. "In time for dinner?"

"Of course sir," Nicholas bowed.

Dad bowed his head and left. I got my stuff, linked arms with Nicholas, and we walked out of the zoo. We had a nice talk walking back to the Plaza. Just as we had made it near Central Park, I saw Josh.

"Josh!" I yelled, running into his arms. "You won't _believe _what has happened to me today."

"I bet Mia," he chuckled, "unbelievable stuff happens to you every day." He looked towards Nicholas's direction and raised an eyebrow. "Who's he?"

"Nicholas. He's having dinner at the Plaza with my family tonight. We were just walking back to the Plaza. Want to accompany us?"

"Sure honey." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

Nicholas just walked behind the two of us and kicked at the fallen leaves. Then, Josh said that he had to go so he kissed my cheek and took a taxi home.

"How long have you been going out with him?" Nicholas asked, walking in step with me.

"Since September," I replied. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just curious," he said.

I had a feeling that this Nicholas guy may get in the way of my relationship with Josh. And I wasn't about to let that happen. Looks like I'll just have to get rid of him.

* * *

_Brat_


	2. October 1: Nicholas

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own _The Princess Diaries._ I just own the plot and a few of the characters. Meg Cabot owns the characters and book series while Disney owns the movies.

_**October 1, 2000**_

_**Plaza Hotel, my suite**_

* * *

Today, the crown prince of Genovia introduced me to his daughter, Mia. She's a very sweet girl. She had dirty blonde hair shaped like a yield sign, grey eyes, and was pretty tall for a fourteen-year-old. She even has a boyfriend. Josh was his name.

When we got back to the Plaza, Mia was dragged away by her grandmother, the dowager princess. When I saw her again, she was wearing a beautiful pink and red evening gown that went well with her eyes. She smiled at me and we sat down.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mia whispered.

"No, why?" I asked, cautiously.

"Just wondering," she said quickly, a little _too,_ quickly. "I would've wanted to meet her."

"Oh," I said.

After the eight-course dinner, we all went into the entertainment room and did what we fancied. I read some newspaper articles, Mia wrote in her diary, Clarisse yelled at the hotel staff, and Philippe read some car magazine. At around nine at night, Mia's mother called and said that she had to go home. And, I being a gentleman, I offered to walk Mia to the limo.

As we walked, I whistled and that got her ticked. Finally, she cracked.

"STOP WHISTLING!" she screamed, causing people to stare.

I stopped abruptly and that took the spotlight off of us. I opened her car door and kissed her cheek.

"Till we meet again, Princess," I said, kissing her hand, making her giggle.

"Till we meet again," she said dreamily, and closed her door.

While I walked back to my suite, I couldn't stop thinking about her. At times she acted like she wanted me gone, and other times (like when we first met) she was all giggly and giddily. I guessed that it was a woman thing. I guess I'll have to pay no mind to it.

But then, a plan formed in my mind. A plan to make sure that this Josh character was out of the picture so that Mia could become mine.

And now, all what I have to do is put my plan into action.

* * *

_Review please._

_Brat_


	3. Chapter 3: Mia, Lily, Nicholas

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own _The Princess Diaries._ I just own the plot and a few of the characters. Meg Cabot owns the characters and book series while Disney owns the movies.

**A/N**: This chapter will have Mia, Lily, and Nicholas's POV's.

* * *

_Mia_

_**October 2, 2000**_

When I had gotten home earlier, all of my thoughts were focused on Nicholas. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. _WHY _couldn't I get him out of my mind? What is _with_ me today! I have a _boyfriend_ for goodness sakes! Argh!

_

* * *

Lily_

_**October 2**_

Dear Blog,

I haven't heard from Mia since she got together with _Josh Richter_. I can't stand him! He took away my best friend in the whole world. I'm going to _kill_ him. DIE YOU JOSH RITCHER, _DIE_!

_

* * *

Nicholas_

_**October 2, 2000**_

_**My Plaza suite**_

I have the perfect plan on how to make Mia my girlfriend.

I'll get myself my own girlfriend.

And I know the perfect person.

Jessica French.

Oh yes, this will be perfect. Mia will be mine in no time.

_

* * *

Sorry, for not updating. Writer's block. The enxt chapter will be longer and all in Mia's POV. It'll be up soon. Don't worry yourselves._

Brat


End file.
